


Boy Troubles

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Gen, Makeup, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Threats of Violence, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Virgil is cis but they use they/them pronouns!, basically janus is worried, like a lil bit at the very end, remus comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus starts to have some doubts hours before her date with her long-time crush.Remus isn't having it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Boy Troubles

“…They’re not going to like it.”

“I don’t give a fuck if _they_ don’t like it, all that matters is that _you_ like it.”

Jan fights the urge to roll her eyes, careful not to move as Remus wings out her eyeliner. “You know, _some_ of us want to make a good impression on our dates,” she drawls, nails tapping against her knee.

“If Virgil gets pissy because your makeup game is stronger than theirs, I will personally rip their dick off and feed it to them,” comes her best friend’s response, and though she knows they’re exaggerating she can’t help but be a little unnerved by the mental image. “Also, since when have you ever cared about what someone thinks about your looks? You and I both know you’re a ten.”

Jan hums. “I don’t, usually,” she lies, Remus narrowing their eyes at her tone, “I just…it makes sense to want the person you’re going out with to find you attractive, doesn’t it?”

“And you think they won’t find you smoking hot looking like _this_?” Remus tugs on the end of Jan’s dress for emphasis, giggling when she gives them a glare and smacks their hands away. “Aw, come on, you know I’m right.”

“I—” Jan falters, not meeting their gaze, “I…do.”

Remus raises an eyebrow, putting their hands on their hips when the silence between them stretches on.

“…I just don’t know how they’ll take to the more ‘feminine’ look—”

“Oh my _god_ , Jan!”

“Well, I don’t!” She throws her arms up in the air, leaning back in her seat. “Sure, they’ve been great so far and they haven’t said anything yet, but—but I can’t really _know_ , you know? I’ve been on all kinds of dates before with people who were fine up until I walked up for the first date, and—and they may be fine with it _right now_ but what—what if they see me like this and then—”

“Don’t go there.”

“—and then decide I’m not _really_ a woman and dump me.” Jan bites her lip, tears in her eyes. “It’s not like it’s never happened before.”

Remus stares at her, mouth pressed into a thin line, watching as their best friend starts to curl in on herself, shoulders shaking with barely-suppressed sobs. Then, sighing, they sit aside their supplies, stepping forward and wrapping their arms around her.

“Hey,” they whisper gently against her hair, planting a kiss on her head, “easy. It’s gonna be fine, you hear me?”

“But what if it’s n—”

“Jan, you’ve been crushing on Virgil for nearly four years,” Remus cuts her off, pulling away to look her in the eye. “Hell, you’ve talked with them for over a year. You couldn’t shut up about them for a good _week_ when they finally started texting you. You were, like, completely gone for them.”

“I wasn’t _gone_ ,” Jan mumbles under her breath, ignoring when Remus chuckles in response.

“Oh, you definitely were! And not only that, but when they asked you out, you were practically glowing. I’ve literally never seen you so happy before.”

Jan shakes her head, eyes watery and face tinted red. She bites her lip to hide its quivering, not meeting their eyes. “That—” her voice cracks, forcing her to pause long enough to collect herself before continuing, “but that doesn’t mean they aren’t _lying_. Like I said, this—it’s happened before.”

Remus hesitates. “Jan, has Virgil ever said anything transphobic around you?”

Jan pauses, growing still. She looks at her lap, messing with the hem of her dress as she thinks it over. “…I…no…,” she answers quietly, “they haven’t.”

“And during the entire time you’ve known them, have they ever given you the sense that they didn’t see you for _you_?”

“…No…”

“Okay. Next question—do you really think that, if they _were_ a transphobe, they’d be able to hide that for years, with you being an _open trans woman_ and your best friend being _very obviously nonbinary_ , while _also_ being your friend and then asking you out on a date, still with the knowledge that you are a woman?”

She narrows her eyes at them, defiant. She doesn’t respond.

“If the answer is yes, by the way, I will march over to their house right now and slaughter them, no questions asked.”

“I would prefer you stay out of prison, actually,” she responds dryly. Then, bunching up her dress in her fists, she says, voice wavering, “I guess it _would_ be hard for them to hide it that long, though.”

Remus hums, giving her head a pat. Letting her go, they say, picking back up the mascara and tilting her head back, “I get why you’re worried. Really, I do—hell, _I’m_ a little worried _for_ you, because I love you and would rather eat my hand than see you get hurt.”

Jan wrinkles her nose, “Ew.”

“But I promise, if shit hits the fan tonight, I’ve got your back. Forever and always.” Remus caps the mascara, setting it aside and smiling at her. “’Sides, if they throw you away, it’s their loss. You’re amazing, Jan, and anyone who can’t see that is full’a shit.”

Jan flushes, running a hand through her hair. But, she does return their smile with one of her own, soft and unguarded and just a bit wary. “Thanks, Rem.”

“Of course!” Remus pauses, crossing their arms over their chest. Mischief in their eyes, they grin, taking a step back to admire their work. “You know, if things _do_ go well,” they start, “you are required to tell me how good they are in bed.”

Jan snorts through a sniffle, rolling her eyes. “Bold of you to assume I kiss and tell.”

“Aw, come on! I even helped you get all dolled up and everything! Are you telling me I don’t get even a _little_ bit of gossip?”

“I hate to break it to you, but you’ll have to wait until at _least_ the third date, sweetie.”

“ _Ugh_. Fine.”


End file.
